


Always

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Come Marking, Comeplay, Derogatory Language, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Handcuffs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming Kink, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple had discussed their kinks before, by now they knew practically everything sexual there was to know about the other. But, neither of them knew exactly what that simple phrase, that word did to Dean. Dean’s lower belly lit up in hot arousal at the thought, at the sound of that word falling from Castiel’s lips. He had no fucking clue why, but all he knew was that he wanted more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mollie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mollie).



> Sorry this took so long to write, but here it is finally!! I really hope you like it and I hope i didn't go overboard with the names!!

It wasn’t supposed to happen, but somehow it did during one of Dean and Castiel’s scenes. Castiel was used to what they did normally, he would slip into being the dom when Dean wanted to sub, and his dom attitude was always within the same range of language and such unless they had discussed switching something up. But for some reason, seeing Dean on his knees with Cas’ dick in his mouth shot off some little firecracker in the back of his brain, and suddenly a completely unwarranted sentence fell from his lips. “God, you little slut,” he growled, and both their eyes went wide as Dean moaned loudly around Castiel’s dick.

The couple had discussed their kinks before, by now they knew practically everything sexual there was to know about the other. But, neither of them knew exactly what that simple phrase, that word did to Dean. Dean’s lower belly lit up in hot arousal at the thought, at the sound of that word falling from Castiel’s lips. He had no fucking clue why, but all he knew was that he wanted more of it.

After the scene was over, and the two lay cuddled in bed, Castiel playing absentmindedly with Dean’s hair, Castiel spoke up. “That, um, that little, you know, improvisation, did that bother you?” Castiel asked quietly, and Dean blushed, shifting a bit as he felt Castiel’s eyes on him.

“No,” Dean began, sighing. “I liked it. A lot,” he admitted, and Castiel grew an amused look on his face.

“Did I just uncover one of your hidden kinks?” Castiel asked slowly, and Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

“In all honesty, I want to try it. I want you to call me dirty names next time I sub, and see if that does anything for me. If it turns out I don’t like it, I’ll safeword,” Dean compromised, and Castiel smiled softly.

“That sounds like a very good plan,” Castiel replied, kissing Dean softly.

\---

It was only a couple nights later when Dean still couldn’t get his mind off of what Castiel had said during their last scene, and Castiel was thinking just the same thing. Castiel was just about to speak up as the two sat together, in bed for the night, when Dean did. “Cas?” he whispered. “Are you awake?” Castiel sighed and rolled over to face Dean.

“Wide awake. Can’t sleep,” Castiel told him simply, and Dean nodded in the dim light of their bedroom.

“Me too,” Dean responded. He glanced over at the time, noting that they still had a fair amount before it got too late; if it even ever got too late for them. Dean opened his mouth, then closed it, and Castiel caught the motion.

“What?” he asked, and Dean sighed, looking away.

“Is it too late to start a scene?” he inquired, and Castiel just leaned over and kissed him.

“No, not when that’s exactly what I was thinking,” Castiel replied, sitting up in bed, and turning on the light. Dean did the same, watching Castiel intently. “I’m guessing you wanna sub, correct me if I’m wrong,” Castiel stated, a hint of smugness to his voice. Dean nodded in response.

“You remember what I said last time, right?” Dean asked hurriedly, and Castiel nodded with a little smirk.

“How could I forget? Now, what’s your safeword?” Castiel asked, and Dean responded quickly.

“Caterpillar,” Dean said surely. Castiel nodded.

“Mine is butterfly. I’ll check in for colors, red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for keep going,” he told Dean, who simply nodded back, knowing the whole drill by now. 

Castiel arose from the bed, wearing only his boxers as he walked over to the drawer where they kept their collars, and pulled out Dean’s deep red one. “Take off your boxers and kneel for me,” Castiel told Dean, who hurried to oblige, slipping off his boxers and walking to the middle of the room to kneel in front of Castiel. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“And I trust you,” Castiel responded with a tint of reverence to his voice that made Dean smile softly.

Dean bared his neck, letting Castiel fasten the collar on before he pulled away with a little smile. “Okay, now onto the rules. No going on the bed without my permission, no speaking without permission unless it’s for your color, no touching yourself, no coming, both without permission. Do you understand?” Castiel questioned, and Dean nodded. “Good,” he stated, throwing off his own boxers, watching Dean eye him in response. “I want you up on the bed, laying on your back, spread out for me,” Castiel told Dean, who rose fluidly from the floor, and climbed up onto the bed, plopping down in the middle, watching Castiel with curious eyes, his heart thudding in his chest. Castiel smiled down at him as he crawled onto the bed too, straddling Dean.

Castiel reached a hand out, palm flat in front of Dean’s face. “Lick,” he ordered, and Dean didn’t give it a second thought before licking a few broad stripes over his hand before Castiel pulled it away. Cas slipped it down to his own cock, taking it in his hand and stroking a few times until he was fully hard. Dean had to bite his lip to keep in a moan once he saw Castiel’s hand move quicker, a blush rising to his face. His lips parted, little sighs and soft moans escaping as his eyes would flutter shut every now and then. 

Dean could tell that Castiel was close once his hand started to speed up, and his eyebrows furrowed just the tiniest bit more. Then, soon, enough, hot, sticky come was being splashed all over Dean, all whilst Castiel let out the most sinful noise that was a mix of a moan and a sigh. Castiel took a few deep breaths before he looked down at Dean with a big smile. He swiped two fingers through the come covering Dean’s chest, and offered them to Dean, who took them willingly, sucking them until there was nothing left. Castiel did the same until there was nothing left and everything was swiped clean. 

It was then that he leaned forward, his forehead against Dean’s and looked him right in the eyes, his pupils lust blown as he spoke. “Now you know that you’re my little bitch,” he whispered slowly with a bite to his voice that had Dean’s breathing hitch. Castiel pulled away calmly, sliding off of Dean with grace. Dean simply laid there as Castiel squinted at him, internally wondering what exactly to do with him. But then it hit him.

He wandered over to the closet where they kept some of their toys, and pulled out a cock ring, a bottle of lube, and a thick, pink dildo. “You can sit back up for me,” Castiel declared coolly, and Dean sat up, taking in the sight of what Castiel had laid in front of him. “Now, here’s what you’re gonna do for me. I’m gonna put this ring on you, and then I’m gonna sit right over there in that chair and watch you while you fuck yourself down on that nice and hard. You understand?” Castiel assured, and Dean nodded. “What’s your color?” Castiel followed up, and Dean didn’t need another thought to answer

“Green, Master,” he told Castiel, who smiled, a little twinkle in his eye.

“Good. Now come here, I need to get this on you,” Castiel sighed as he beckoned Dean closer, and slipped the ring onto his already almost hardened cock until it was snug at the base. Castiel pulled away and gave a little nod of his head before settling the lube and the dildo a little closer to him. “Now, you can respond to what I say and you can make as much noise as you want, okay?” Castiel said in a calming tone. Dean smiled softly and nodded, and the little sparkle returned to Castiel’s eyes once he smiled back and walked over to the soft chair they had in their room mostly for moments just like this, and sat down in it with a sigh.

Even with the eyes of Castiel on him, Dean didn’t feel pressure, he felt more aroused than anything. The fact that he was under the full command of Castiel and he was virtually putting on a show for him was something that made fire spark in his belly. He took a breath before picking up the lube, and drizzling some onto one finger. He shifted his position so that he was on all fours, one hand reaching back to tease his entrance. He let one finger slip past the ring of muscle as he relaxed into it with a breath, and sighed. He let it slide in and out, glancing almost shyly over at Castiel, who raised his eyebrows. “What is this not enough for you? Putting on a little show for me, showing me what a slut you really are. You want more?” Castiel cooed, and Dean decided in that moment that, yup, names definitely did it for him.

“N- no, Master, I like it like this,” Dean replied quietly. Castiel smiled, leaning back in his chair.

“Good. I would hate to use an alternative route when you look so good like this,” Castiel told Dean, who slid in a second finger. “You’ll look even better when you’re slamming yourself down on that fake cock like the little slut you are,” Castiel said with a vicious grin. Dean groaned at the words, then soon cried out as he twisted his body in just the right way, getting his fingers deep enough so he could hit his prostate. "That's it, baby. I love hearing those moans fall from such cocksucking lips," Castiel sighed, and Dean only moaned more. "Bet you like being down on your knees, don't you? Love having cock stuffed in that pretty little mouth of yours like a cheap whore," Castiel snarled, and Dean hurriedly slipped in a third finger, nodding. 

"God, yes, yes Master, only yours," he panted, earning another eyebrow raise from Cas.

"Oh, I'm sure that that's not true, baby, not when you're suck a slut for cock, anything to fuck yourself on. And you're gonna show me that right now, aren't you?" he asked as Dean pulled all his fingers away, and grabbed the dildo, putting a bit of lube on it before settling back on his knees, positioning himself against it.

"Yes, Master," Dean sighed as he slid down slowly onto the toy, adjusting for a moment before rising back up, and slamming himself back down. He let a few more thrusts out before he was setting a steady rhythm, his hips grinding down onto it interspersed with rolls of his hips and soft moans.

"Harder, c'mon, I wanna see just how hungry you are for it," Castiel encouraged from across the room. Dean obeyed orders, going harder and faster until he eventually found his prostate once again, and felt pleasure run through him, his dick beginning to strain, throbbing with the need for release.

"Master, Master, please," Dean gasped following it with a loud groan. 

"Please, what? Tell me what you want," Castiel commanded, and Dean choked out the only words he could think of.

"Please let me come." Castiel grinned wildly, shaking his head.

"Beg for it," he stated, and Dean gathered what he could of himself, trying to ignore the aching arousal inside of him.

"Please, please, Master, I've been good, been good for you, and I need to come, please let me come," Dean pleaded, and Castiel nodded, rising from his chair, by now already nearly fully hard from the sight of Dean.

"You can stop now," Castiel said calmly, and Dean looked at him with bright eyes as he pulled the dildo out, and set it aside. "I'll let you come, but not yet. First I want you on your knees," Castiel ordered, and Dean scrambled to do so. "You're gonna suck me until I tell you to stop, sound good? I know just how much that slut mouth loves to be filled," Castiel cooed, and Dean nodded. "Color?" Castiel followed up, and Dean replied easily.

"Green, Master," he said, looking up at Cas in silent communication. Castiel smiled softly, then ran a hand through Dean's hair. 

"Open," Castiel simply commanded, and Dean opened his mouth wide, letting Castiel's cock slide in with ease. Dean wasn't hesitant to start, sucking hard, and working his tongue in curls and circles that had Castiel moaning. Dean pulled back the slightest to tease the head with his tongue, dipping it in the slit, tonguing over the flesh under the head, making Castiel grip Dean's hair tight. "God, I was so right about that mouth of yours. Perfect little cocksucker, aren't you, baby? Mmm, with the prettiest lips. Fuck, bet being on your knees makes you even harder, doesn't it? Sucking cock gets you off you little whore," Castiel grit out as Dean moaned loudly around his dick. 

Dean could feel his belly pool with arousal, the cock ring still preventing him from what he wanted, what he needed. He was so so close it was tantalizing.

Castiel felt the same heat inside of him as wide eyes looked up at him, as heat and wetness enveloped him. He could barely take it anymore so he tugged on Dean's hair. "Stop." Dean mewled unhappily as he gave one last suck, and pulled off, wiping spit and precome away with the back of his hand. Castiel smiled above him, brushing Dean's lower lip with his thumb. "Did you like that?" he murmured, and Dean responded.

"Very much, Master," Dean replied shyly, and Castiel cupped his chin in his hand.

"What a dirty slut," he whispered, and Dean let out a soft moan at the way Castiel said it, the look in his eyes when he did. "Get up on the bed for me," Castiel demanded. Dean did so eagerly, plopping down in the middle, and watching Castiel pull a pair of handcuffs out of their closet. He walked over to the bed, setting aside the dildo from earlier, and grabbing a condom along with putting down the key for the handcuffs. Finally, Castiel crawled onto the bed with Dean, and slid the cock ring off of his aching erection. Dean sighed, and Castiel simply set it aside, picking up the handcuffs. "All fours, bow down," Castiel instructed simply, and Dean did so, pressing the side of his face into the mattress. "I'm gonna handcuff your hands behind your back, okay?" Castiel said in an almost soothing voice.

"Yes, Master," Dean replied, feeling the handcuffs wrap around his wrists, a resounding click securing them. The next thing Dean knew was Castiel spreading his cheeks and moaning softly.

"You really fucked yourself hard, didn't you, baby, couldn't get enough, huh, slut?" Castiel inquired.

"No, Master," Dean responded, and Castiel clucked his tongue, shaking his head. He grabbed the lube, coating three fingers, and sliding them all in with ease. Dean's breath hitched at the sudden coolness, and the sound of Castiel shifting on the bed.

"Looks like I don't even have to stretch you to open you up," Castiel commented, tearing open the condom packet, and sliding on the condom. Dean's heart raced with anticipation as he heard the lube open and close, then felt Castiel warm and slick at his entrance. "You're gonna love this," Castiel whispered before slamming into Dean, causing him to yelp at the suddenness of it all. "A real cock inside of you, pounding into you. I bet you've just been waiting to be filled up by my cock for so long you dirty fucking whore," Castiel snarled, and Dean desperately rocked his hips back into Cas' that were already moving at a brutal rhythm.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck," Dean breathed out. 

"Little slut, you've been waiting all night for this. Tied up, cock in you, it's just what you were looking for, isn't it?" Castiel questioned, and Dean swore loudly when Castiel hit his prostate. He could feel it with every thrust, white hot pleasure rushing through him as he ground his hips backwards. "Answer me, slut," Castiel growled, and Dean groaned into the sheets.

"Yes, God, yes," he panted, and Castiel gripped Dean's hips hard, nails digging in as he pulled them into his, and moaned loudly, feeling his own pleasure thrum like electricity inside of him.

"Think you're gonna come like this, on my cock like a cheap whore?" Castiel purred, and Dean felt the arousal inside him beginning to crest.

"Yes, Master," he replied simply, his eyes shut tight, his fists clenched as waited for that perfect thrust.

"Good, because I want you to come... now," he ordered with the thrust that Dean was looking for. Dean swore he hadn't come that hard in a while. His legs went boneless beneath him as he muffled a scream into the sheets, his whole body on fire with the best kind of pleasure. 

Castiel felt Dean tense beneath him before going completely limp, and it only took a few more thrusts on his part before he was coming just as hard with a long groan. He panted for a bit before he pulled out, grabbing the key to the handcuffs, and undoing them, letting Dean roll over with a sated look and a smile on his face. "How are you doing?" Castiel asked, a question they always asked the other once they were done. 

"Tired in the best way possible. How about you, you okay?" Dean questioned, propping himself up on his elbows. Castiel nodded with a small smile.

"I'm okay, tired, but fine," Castiel sighed, slipping off the bed to throw away the condom. He smiled softly over at Dean, who rolled off the bed, walking over to Cas. He stood inches away from him, resting his forehead against Cas', and interlacing their fingers.

"I love you," Dean whispered, and Castiel looked Dean in the eye.

"I love you too," he replied softly, letting Dean kiss him, soft and sweet. When he pulled away, Castiel spoke again. "I want to take care of you, Dean. You deserve to be taken care of now," Castiel told Dean, who smiled softly and nodded.

\---

“...Beautiful, daring, full of courage, purposeful, amazing,” Castiel listed off minutes later as the two laid in the tub filled with warm water and stray suds from the scented bath wash Castiel had insisted to have calming qualities and had poured into the tub.

Dean smiled, turning his head and resting it against Castiel’s chest. “You’re making me blush, Cas,” Dean told Castiel who had also insisted upon describing Dean with one worded words, all of them positive. Castiel leaned down, kissing Dean’s temple.

“Good, you’re cute when you blush,” he told Dean, who chuckled. Castiel smiled, letting his hand drift over Dean’s tummy, resting it there and feeling Dean’s breath, his belly rising and falling with each one, calming Castiel down too as Dean lifted a hand up behind him, letting it curl around the back of Castiel’s neck. Castiel hummed in contentment, and Dean smiled softly at the comforting sound of it.

The two sat like that for a while, wandering hands and soapy skin, the air filled with a soft silence and the occasional praise accompanied by a soothing hand or loving gesture. Lazy kisses were interspersed with shifting bodies, nuzzling closer, needing to be closer. It was only when Dean began to fall asleep that Castiel nudged him with a little smile, and the two got out of the tub, drying each other off before flopping back into bed where they had already cleaned the sheets earlier.

Neither of them bothered with boxers or sweatpants, just slid under the covers where their bodies met warmly, fitting together perfectly as they lay face to face, limbs tangled. Castiel smiled, giving Dean a deep, languid kiss before pulling away to speak. “I love you, Dean, I love you more than anything, and I hope that you never forget that,” he whispered reverently. Dean snuggled closer with a sigh, placing a kiss to Castiel’s jaw.

“I love you too, Cas. You know I always will,” he told Castiel, who leaned his forehead against Dean’s.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, tell me what you thought!! This was really different for me to write, but it's always good for me to expand my horizons :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that it was what you wanted :D


End file.
